


take a slice

by crud



Series: how to be a human being [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cold Weather, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, inspired by take a slice by glass animals, they r soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: it was cold.they couldn't really tell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: how to be a human being [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010688
Comments: 12
Kudos: 267
Collections: DreamTeam





	take a slice

**Author's Note:**

> i love glass animals.  
> there is another fic on this site titled after a glass animals song that recently blew up (heat waves) and i had a hard time reading it (it was well written tho my brain is just stinky). 
> 
> im not a dnf shipper, im just vibing. i mostly wrote this for twitter, and to practice with this writing style.
> 
> i have never written in this style before.
> 
> of course, if dream or george ever say they're uncomfortable with shipping, i will take this down.

It was cold. They couldn’t really feel it.

The sun was bright above them, beating down on them even as the chill of the wind nipped at their noses and peeled layers from their fingertips, clasped together between them in a way they claimed was for warmth.

It was quiet, too, or it had been, until George huffed a laugh out of nowhere and fell silent again, fog invading the air in front of him.

They were standing, shoulder to shoulder, staring straight ahead, barely able to see one another in their peripherals, and Dream angled his head to see George better, opening his mouth to question him only to cut himself off, his tongue heavy in his mouth in a way it’s never been before.

The cold sun caressed the gentle planes of George’s face, sweeping over his cheekbones, highlighting the soft cupid’s bow of his lips, and Dream ached to reach out and join the light on the line of George’s jaw. His eyes were closed, lashes casting shadows on his cheeks. 

Dream had never before had an interest in art, but he suddenly yearned to be a painter. No other medium could do this view justice.

His mouth closed, and George’s eyes opened, his head slowly turning to face Dream as his lips tilted up into a smile. 

“Dream…” He murmured, chin angled up to maintain eye contact. Fog permeated the air between them, obscuring their view of one another, and Dream cursed the very laws of nature. 

His mouth opened, closed, throat tight as the fog faded and George’s face filled his vision instead. Dream offered a hum in response to George, his ability to speak lost, and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Dream,” George’s smile widened, beginning to crinkle the skin around his eyes, and Dream tightened his fingers around George’s, unable to fight what he was doing to him—not wanting to fight.

“Yeah?” He finally got out, his voice hoarse as he forced the word past the tightness of his throat, the heaviness of his tongue.

George’s head tilted, slightly, revealing part of his neck, and Dream knew he’d once again lost his words. The smile on George’s face turned amused. Dream felt heat trickle down the back of his spine. “What do you want, Dream?”

 _You_ , Dream wanted to say. _You, I want you, always you, please. I yearn for you, I don’t think you understand just how much._

Instead, what he choked out was, “I don’t know,” and his lips were trembling around the lie. He knew George could tell, and the smaller— _god, so much smaller_ —man leaned forward, closer in Dream’s space, until they were nearly chest-to-chest, and Dream could feel the heat radiating off of George.

He could have been brought to tears by it, really.

“George…” Dream whispered, staring down past George’s face, down to their intertwined hands, Dream’s grip so tight his knuckles were white; surely, it must have been painful for George, but when he tried to loosen his fingers he found himself unable, locked in place.

George let out another whisper of a laugh, and his breath hit right against Dream’s lips. Close to one another like this, the fog did nothing to obscure the softness in Dream’s eyes, the heat that melted away the freezing reality of the world around them.

“Come on, Dream…” He leaned ever closer, his lips almost close enough to brush against Dream’s as he spoke. “ _What do you want_?” Dream let a trembling sound fall past his lips, breathy in a way he’s never heard himself. 

“You,” he whispered. “I– you. That’s what I want, who I want, _please_.”

“Dream…” George was grinning, tilting his head so their lips would brush as he continued. “Dream… you should really speak up.”

“George– George, _please_ , I– you– _George_ –” Lips, soft and warm, pressing against his own chapped ones cut him off, and he pressed in desperately, chasing the heat he had been graced with.

They pulled away and he almost followed after them, trying to cling on as they left his lips cold.

He opened his eyes and George was staring at him, something that felt like home in the and tenderness of his eyes, feeling his own quivering breaths reflected back towards him by George’s, and he couldn’t feel the cold at all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :) this was fun to write
> 
> leave a comment maybe ??
> 
> if you wanna talk to me on twitter, i'm @patroiocus there


End file.
